mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoversword Hussle
Hoversword Hussle is a game that appears on the Mighty Magiswords website at Cartoonnetwork.com. This is the first non-iOS/CN Anything-related game for the series and uses the same animation software in the series, Flash. The game was released on September 3. Gameplay In each level, the Warriors are assigned a quest by a customer to use a specific magisword for the quest. A new Magisword and quest is unlocked when the Warriors complete the amount of quests needed. Usually for the first row of quests, the amount of quests needed to unlock a Magisword is 2. But eventually the amount changes to 3 and finally it changes to four. After completing the Lobster Claw quest, the players are able to play the quests again for an infinite amount of time. The player can chose between Prohyas and Vambre. Choosing the character does not affect the quests, magiswords or the outcome of the game. If you completed all of the quest as one character, choosing a new character will not affect your progress and you will still be able to play all of the quests. The players are given three lives. If they lose all their times, they are allowed to continue the same level 6 times. If they fail six times, they have to restart the progress all over again but will have to complete the amount of quest needed to unlock the Magisword (for example, if the lock that unlocks the Sleeping Dragon Magisword is 15 and the player has to start over, he has to complete 15 quests in order to unlock it) Quest 0: Tomato Magisword Füd is concerned that the Snowmanpires in Transylberia are going to get scurvy. Please "feed" them giant tomatoes before they fall right over. *'Magisword used:' Tomato Magisword *'Objective:' Player has to shoot tomatoes at the Snowmanpire before the Snowmanpires jump the player. Quest 1: Chainsaw Magisword A bunch of trees in the Deepest Darkest Woods have gone evil. Let's remove those (and plant new ones). Don't cut down the TreeJay though. He's not evil. Just confusing. *'Magisword used:' Chainsaw Magisword *'Objective:' Player has to chop down all of the trees, except the Tree J. Any attempt to chop down the Tree J will cause the player to lose. Quest 2: Cactus Magisword King Rexxtopher's got a problem with these knucklehead pterodonalds causing trouble for the other dinos. He needs you to teach them a lesson. *'Magisword used:' Cactus Magisword *'Objective:' Player has to shoot cacti at the flying pterodactyls. Quest 4: Exploding Bubble Magisword Grup accidentally used the Confusing Alien Sword, and now there's a UFO invasion. Yaaaay! Seriously, though, stop the UFOs. *'Magisword used:' Exploding Bubble Magisword *'Objective:' Player has to capture the flying UFOs in exploding bubbles. Quest 6: Ground Pound Magisword A pack of robots in Galacton have scanned the Warriors for fabulousness and they have been deemed fashionable. Drop boulders on them before they steal your styles. *'Magisword used:' Ground Pound Magisword *'Objective:' Player has to create earthquakes on the charging robots. Quest 8: Magnet Magisword Nohyas dropped a bunch of crates in Galacton. Since he's you, you better clean them up! *'Magisword used:' Magnet Magisword *'Objective:' Player has to use the Magisword to grab crates and shoot them at other crates to break them. A red crate, which cannot be attached to the Magnet Magisword, appears at times and can be destroyed by a cart. Quest 10: Sleeping Dragon Magisword The local birds have been writing scathing reviews of Warriors for Hire on their Magimobiles. Let's take them down a peg! *'Magisword used:' Sleeping Dragon Magisword *'Objective:' Player has to knock the flying birds down to sleep with the magisword. Quest 12: Snowball Magisword Grup dropped his torch. Sorry. If you put out all the fires, he'll make pancakes! *'Magisword used:' Snowball Magisword *'Objective:' Player has to put down the fires from the trees with the Snowball Magisword. Quest 15: Excaliburger Magisword Old Man Oldman needs help keeping crows out of his yard. When you're done with that, you can prune the begonias! *'Magisword used:' Excaliburger Magisword *'Objective:' Player has to stuff flying crows with propellar burgers with the Excaliburger Magisword otherwise the crows will charge at the player. Quest 18: Boulder Magisword Princess Zange is like totally worried about all these new geysers. What a bummer. Could you plug them up? X's and O's! *'Magisword used:' Boulder Magisword *'Objective:' Player has to plug the spewing geysers with boulders from the Boulder Magisword. Quest 21: Lobsterclaw Magisword Witchy Simone dropped her spell book somewhere among the cacti in the Barren Faceland. Cut down all the cacti and find it! *'Magisword used:' Lobsterclaw Magisword *'Objective:' Player has to chop down all the cactus from the Cactus Magisword. Quest 25: Blow Dryer Magisword Witchy Simone had an accidental magic backfire. Can you stop the creepy flying eyeballs that she totally accidentally created? *'Magisword used:' Blow Dryer Magisword *'Objective:' Player has to blow the flying eyeballs away with the Blow Dryer Magisword. Characters Main characters *Prohyas Warrior *Vambre Warrior Minor characters *Grup the Dragon *Witchy Simone *Princess Zange *Old Man Oldman *Nohyas *King Rexxtopher *Birds *Crows *Evil Trees *Snowmanpires *UFOs *Pterodactyls *Füd *Phil (cameo) *Tree J (cameo) Magiswords used *Hoverswords *Tomato Magisword *Chainsaw Magisword *Cactus Magisword *Exploding Bubble Magisword *Ground Pound Magisword *Magnet Magisword *Sleeping Dragon Magisword *Snowball Magisword *Excaliburger Magisword *Boulder Magisword *Lobsterclaw Magisword *Blow Dryer Magisword Trivia *This is the first non-iOS game of Mighty Magiswords and the first one unrelated to Cartoon Network Anything. *This game features the first appearance of Witchy Simone and Füd. Witchy Simone debuts in the 5-minute short, "Identity Theft" and Füd debuts in the TV series episode, "Squirreled Domination". *Phil can be seen in one of the trees in the Sleeping Dragon game and he is also affected by the sleeping dragon sword too. *The speech of the instructions of each quest vary for to the customer in question as in the Boulder Magisword quest, since Princess Zange speaks like a stereotypical valley girl, the instructions use the words "like" and "totally". *The magisword summoning transition were the same animation used in the actual shorts and series. *This game reveals that the Tree J is not really evil but confusing. *The game may be in continuity with the series/shorts as the Tree J is shown without the golden spectacles since the Mysterious Hooded Woman now owns them in the short "Bark Attack". *This game reveals that Snowmanpires can get scurvy. Goofs *The instructions for the Ground Pound Magisword state that the player must "Drop boulders on them before they steal your styles." but that's the Boulder Magiswords' ability. The Ground Pound Magisword generates earthquakes. *Grup claimed he used the Confusing Alien Magisword but the local UFO took it from Vambre in the short "Whose Hyas is it Anyway?". Episode references *The Tree J is not wearing his Golden Spectacles as the Mysterious Hooded Woman now has them in the short "Bark Attack". *Grup making pancakes as a reward for putting out the torches is a reference to the short "The Desolation of Grup" where he made pancakes for Prohyas. **The instructor exclaiming Grup's signature excitement "Yaaaayyy!" is also a reference to the same short. **Another similarity from the short is that almost all of the customers in the game are carrying the discount Warriors coupon that the Mysterious Hooded Woman had from the same short. *Old Man Oldman wanting the Warriors to prune his begonias is based from the short "Warriors for Hire" where he questions if the Snowball Magisword could do the same thing. External links Cartoon Network - Hoversword Hussle Category:Real World Games